ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Madison Square Garden
Madison Square Garden, often abbreviated as MSG and known colloquially as The Garden, is the name of the arena in Manhattan, New York City, located at 8th Avenue between 31st and 33rd Streets, situated on top of Pennsylvania Station. This is actually the fourth Garden, and its construction involved the demolition of Penn Station's massive, ornate train shed. In July 2013, the City of New York gave the Garden ten years to find a new home, so that the station can be rebuilt. October 27, 2008 Part of the New Kids on the Block: Live tour. ;Set list December 12, 2008 Lady Gaga was playing at the Z100 Jingle Ball. ;Set list #"Just Dance" 12-12-08 Z100 Jingle Ball 002.jpg 12-12-08 Z100 Jingle Ball 003.jpg 12-12-08 Z100 Jingle Ball 004.jpg 12-12-08 Z100 Jingle Ball 005.jpg 12-12-08 Z100 Jingle Ball 006.jpeg July 6-7, 9, 2010 Part of The Monster Ball Tour. Addtional Notes: *Gaga's high school dream was to headline here, which all tickets were sold out. *Due to a big venue, the interlude in the projector screen had two videos. One on the left and one on the right. *;Set list February 21-22, 2011 These two performances were professionally recorded for the HBO special, Lady Gaga Presents The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden. *HBO tweeted about the event. :"Put your paws up for the HBO camera crews at tonight's sold-out Monster Ball at Madison Square Garden. #gagahbo #ladygaga #gaganyc" 8:05 AM Feb 22nd via HootSuite Additional Notes (February 21st): *On February 21st, Paul McCartney attended the show and was also seen dancing during the "Antler Film". *On the same date, Gaga didn't put up the wings of the Living Dress until the end. *Fernando Garibay tweeted about his spotting of McCartney. :"Watching Paul McCartney dance to "Born This Way" at the Monster Ball I can only assume was like watching Jesus dance to "A Hard Day's Night"" 9:44 PM Feb 21st via Twitter for iPhone Additional Notes (February 22nd): *A fan gave Gaga a jar of Nutella *Gaga said "I'm not going to lipsync my way through an HBO special. Especially not while Liza's watching." (Referring to Liza Minnelli, who attended the show.) *;Set list Images Leaving the Madison Square Garden MSG 04.jpg MSG 01.jpg February 22 & 23, 2013 Due to a labral tear in her right hip and needing surgery to repair it on February 13, 2013, this performance of the Born This Way Ball was cancelled as Gaga was still recuperating. May 13, 2014 *Part of artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball. Additional notes: *T.I. joined Lady Gaga onstage to perform his part of "Jewels N' Drugs" for the first time. Setlist: ACT I: #''Video Intro'' #''Band ARTPOP Intro'' #ARTPOP #G.U.Y. #Donatella #''Fashion! Intro'' #Fashion! ACT II: #''Venus Intro'' #Venus #MANiCURE #Cake Like Lady Gaga ACT III: #Just Dance #Poker Face #Telephone ACT IV: #''Partynauseous Intro'' #Partynauseous #Paparazzi #Do What U Want #Born This Way (Acoustic) #Jewels N' Drugs Intro #Jewels N' Drugs (With T.I.) ACT V: #Aura #Sexxx Dreams #''Mary Jane Holland Intro'' #Mary Jane Holland #Alejandro ACT VI: #''Ratchet Intro'' #Bad Romance #Applause #Swine Encore: #Gypsy (Acoustic + Album version) Category:Arenas Category:United States Category:New Kids on the Block: Live Category:2008 concerts Category:2008 live performances Category:The Monster Ball Tour Category:2010 concerts Category:2010 live performances Category:2011 concerts Category:2011 live performances Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Category:2014 concerts Category:2014 live performances